Midnight Sun
by troll098
Summary: Because our hero Stephanie Meyer hasn't yet written the novel yet I thought I could let you all see how I beg she will make it. She is awesome!
1. Chapter 1

prolg

**my nam iz mia i luv twilight!**

bella was like, maryd 2 edward and tey had renesme who was in luv w/ jacub. jacub black waz a werwolv an like sooooooooooooooo hot

ad den jacub ad renesme had a half person half vampir half werwolv who tey namd winterlynn tegan savvy bellinda mandy black she waz te most beautiful, smart, brave, loving people eber! she cud kil a newbrn w/ her eyes closd & her libs cut off.

winterlynn was PRFCT! iv prfct waz pink winterlynn wud b te pretyst britest pink EVA!

winterlynn went to a specal skool 4 cool vampire/werwolv people

& dis is where da story begins.

**So like revew! & dont flme**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanx 4 NOT REVIEWING ****1**** mothrfukin page view**

**ANYWAY**

**I got a cool new box ov COKAKOLA hehe and i like the fizy soda stuff. BTW, milli I kow ur redin tis, gimme bak my boots!**

**TWILIGHT NEW MOON ECLIPSE BREAKING DAWN**

**my bibls!**

So, winterlynn was a 16 yr old this skool, called Pigpimples, she was HOT and like, everyone loved her. She had perfect blonde hair & blue eyes & she was a D cup ad was like, hot.

so den winter, as all her frinds called her, of course she had frends she was populr! So winter was like, wakin 2 her gradma bella's house, and bella still looked 19, so she was stil hot. gradma bella told her 2 com. She was der & her BFF KoJo cam w/ her. "Did ya know dat milli dat bich is getin expelled?"

"YAY!" winter yelled, bcuz dat was god news, she was grlfrnd ov de fukin hottest boy pigpimples, richard, but we all call him dick. "so dick-?"

"broke up w/ her after she was found fukin mike" mike, or mical waz da 2nd hotest dude pigpimples.

"How does that mothrfukin slut get dick and mike?" I askd

"She, u know dat milli is a witch, she probly gave them a luv potion."

"Ye, my grandater and her BFF KoJo, c'mere!" grndma bella said.

"hey granny!" I exclaimed. she got all angry and slaped me, "u mothrfukin bich, I am IMMORTAL and ETERNALLY yung, I aint eva guna b ur granny!" Then she slaped me agan.

She dragd me into the house, my fat graps edward was watcin porn. "EDWARD, if u cant stop watcin porn then I'll kill ya."

"C'mon, bells-"

"I'll dat JACOB"

"Dat bacon dick? Mine SPARKLES!"

"So do my BOOBS!"

"I'll rape our grandkid!"

do it!

so edward & bella riped winterlynn's clotes off and bella molested her boobs while edward stuck his fat sparkly dick in her and made her scream

**SO Wha du ya thik? I'll change the ratin**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 fukin pv?**

**DIE  
I changd 2 winterlynns POV**

"I cant belv ur granprnts did dat 2 u!" KoJo said.

"I am sad!" i exclaimed then Dick walked up to me, "Hannah Montana is havin a concert in forks 2nit, do u wanna go w/ me?"

"YES!"

"Cool, thnx."

"Now my mood isn't so bad," I said hapili

I picked out my titest hot pink dres ad fishnets, I wore 7 inch hot pink guccis, my dress was leather and I also wore underneath a black lacey lingerie thong&bra jic dick dickd me. I curled my hair and dyd pink streaks, I put on pink lipstik&eyliner&blush&eyshado&liplinr.

"U LOOK FUKIN HOT!" KoJo exclaimed

"thnx" i said.

"u kow dat i luv u?" Kojo askd me

"no."

"i do, are u bi?"

"ya."

"me 2, so is dick, can u talk him in2 a 3som?"

"sure, maybe mike 2, he's bi!"

"i can do dat."

"lets meet the forks hiton and all fuk!"

then KoJo kised me pasontly & I had to get her to stop so my makup wasn't rund

"I luv u 2 KoJo!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So lik 110 peps red my twilght stuff, OMG thanx a ton!**

**but sum rvews were fukin shit deathnoteuser07 ur so men, I put tim&efort in2 dis and u are so men as to say I'm retaded! btw what's a vry ptr musical? I never've hrd of it, is it 2 dow/ Hary Potr bcuz he iz a fukin asole!**

Hana Motna waz so hot onsage! se sang a buch o hot songs, winter bot her CD! den like, OMG dick went & kisd her. den she takd 2 him abot hr promse 2 KoJo ad mike. "So, can we all have a 4sum?"

"sure!"

so den dick&winter went to da hotl rum the hitun. so Kojo ad mike waz alrdy dar! dey all took of dar clots. den day fuked!

aftr wrd day takd bot it. "I tink winterlyn was da best in bed!" KoJo sayd. "I agre!" mike said "totly!" dick replied.

den dey all wet 2 skool nxt mornin Mr. Puzy waz de techr ov P.O.R.N.

Poltics. Orgys. Rulz. Nodles.

"2day clas u ave ta film a movy 4 da skool pictr shw!"

"AWWW!" we all boed

"but, u can film porn 2, porn is alowed!"

"YAY!" we all cried.

"Il par u up ito grups of 5 4 da shw!"

so, evryne waz pard up. "WINTERLYNN, KOJO, MIKE, DICK, MILLI!"

I waz SO hapy dat me& my fukmats cud mak a porno 2geter, but we had 2 incld milli, holy slut fukers!

"NO, NOT MILLI!" we al yled

"2 bad!" I hatd mr. puzy!

"fye she works camra!" we deycdd

"no, she has 2 star 2!' mr. puzy said. "u must let my dater star!"

"dater? ur dater is a slutty whore hoe?"

"dat's it KOJO detenon!" mr. puzy exclamd

"I sad dat u fuker, dot lt my fukmat go 2 detenon!"

"u 2 mike!"

"I said it!" I scremd "fukr!"

"u 2 dick!"

I gat so angy i rshd & ripd hispleen out.


	5. Chapter 5

**FWI Im not a trolr!**

**2 u asoles wo tink i did -I- dats me flipin u of**

**BTW milli, i'll kill u, hope u like ur caractr**

"u kild mr. puzy?" my pa, jacub askd me

"ya! he's an ashole! he made me wrk w/ milli puzy!"

"milli's nice," my ma renesme said

"she's a sluty whore hoe!"

"go 2 ur gradparnts!"

" i wana c grtant alis!"

"fine!"

so i ran at 100000000000 mils pr 2nd 2 grtant alis.

**fuk u all**

& i kockd on hr dor.

"grtant alis!"

"oh winter i waz so worid bot u! i saw-"

"whatd u c?"

"I saw u bein rapd by ur gradparnts 2 days ago!"

"dat hapnd!"

"oh, i hat bela & edwrd!" alis said. "day hrt u! u ar me precous! i luv u!"

"i luv me 2 autie alis, but i also luv u!"

"go 2 ur fukmats and fuk, ok?"

"yea, sure grtant alis."

so i wet 2 my fukmats. "u wana start shotin da porn for PORN?" mike asked

"sure! can it b fetsh?"

"sur, just lik ur gramps edwrd c's."

so me&KoJo drsd in pnk latx/lethr. da boys drsd in blck latx/lethr. den we had milli dress in ugly green lacy lingy. she just wakd cros da scrn holdin up a sin: FUKMATS PRSNT FUKIN!

ad den i wakd on scrn, "oh, i lik fukin!"

"we wana fuk u!" all my fukmats screamed and atck/fuked me.

"WAHOO!" i scremd. we fuked 4 40 days strat, por milli had to fil it al ad died& den we at her. she tasted like a sluty whore hoe.

den al of a sudn granny bels and granpa edwrd walked in. "u al r makin porno w/o us?"

ad den dey joind in & we al fukd 4 325 das!

we'd ben fukin 4 a yr ad our film was due pigpimpls so we all put on norm clots and wet dar


	6. Chapter 6

**Im no longer continuing this story because nobody reads it**


End file.
